Flotando sobre la Luna
by UsagiAnzaKou
Summary: Quién no ha tenido un amor que nos ha marcado de por vida; dejándonos una profunda huella… Esta historia trata de eso; un amor silencioso, pero este en especial no solo es un amor no correspondido, se trata de sentimientos encontrados, de la lucha interna entre la "Misión y lo que siente el corazón"...Espero les guste.


_*************Hola a todos, este es un one- shot.**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y al Anime Sailor Moon. ******_

¿Quién alguna vez en su vida no ha tenido una historia de amor inconclusa o tal vez prohibida? Quién no ha tenido un amor que nos ha marcado de por vida; dejándonos una profunda huella…

Esta historia dentro del Universo de "Sailor Moon" trata de eso; un amor silencioso, pero este en especial no solo es un amor no correspondido, se trata de sentimientos encontrados, de la lucha interna entre la misión y lo que siente el corazón.. Espero les guste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una joven se encontraba mirando desde la orilla de una playa, la infinidad del mar y la hermosa luna resplandeciente que brillaba cual perla encantadora en el cielo a través de la noche. Tres de sus amigas la habían acompañado, pero decidieron solo limitarse a observarla metros atrás. Ellas no entendían el motivo de su penuria, pero conocían lo reservada que ella era a veces, prefiriendo no ahondar en el tema.

La joven, derramando lágrimas, veía a la luna y pedía perdón. Deseaba encontrar la respuesta a su triste pesar, le pesaba el corazón… cuando se dio cuenta visualizó una luz que se dirigía hacia ella proveniente del satélite, y alumbró la hoja donde se encontraba un pedazo de sentimiento escrito que la guardiana tenía en lo más profundo de su corazón… desdobló el papel y escuchó una dulce voz que se dirigió a ella…

\- Hola mi queridas guardianas

-Reconociendo la voz -Majestad es usted?.

\- Si soy la Reina Serenity – apareciendo ante ella - mi amada y leal sailor senshis, desde la calidez de la luna, pude sentir tú melancolía.

-Majestad – dijo arrodillándose - le pido perdón.

-Mi querida guardiana, levántate. Deja de llorar, tienes los ojos muy hinchados. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que te está pasando...Quisiera ayudarte.

\- Majestad la he traicionado a usted y a todo el Reino Lunar…

\- Las conozco muy bien a todas (mirando a ella y las demás) y no las creo capaz de traicionarme. Pero ese papel, que guardas con tanto recelo, parece tener la respuesta a mi interrogante.

\- Majestad, me siento muy avergonzada - Mientras las demás lloraban junto con ella.

\- Si deseas hacerlo, puedes contarme. Yo te escucharé y pierde temor no te juzgaré – le dijo la Reina.

\- Se lo le leeré - Limpiándose ella las lágrimas - y sabrá toda la verdad Majestad.

Las chicas se acercaron un poco más para poder escuchar ellas también.

….

 _Flotando sobre la luna_

Dedicado: A esa cálida luz que brillará y guiará siempre mi camino

Cada vez que miro al cielo, suplico una plegaria en el infinito, que de alguna manera me permitan estar a tu lado siempre y cuidarte.

Poder mirar cada día esos hermosos ojos azul cielo, que tanta paz ofrecen a mi alma, este sentimiento enaltece mi cálido ser, mientras mi corazón tirita de tristeza y me siento tan pequeña.

Siento la cálida brisa del viento acariciar mi alma y llevarse como ráfaga la poca fe que alberga mi ser. Quisiera decirte de mil maneras lo que siente mi corazón, pero estás tan lejana, que siento mi cuerpo desfallecer, no puedo más, quisiera gritar lo que siento...Mi corazón no encuentra consuelo, solo sufre en silencio, tras cada dulce sonrisa, palabra o algún gesto de tu bondadoso ser.

Todo empezó con una cálida amistad que desinteresadamente me ofreciste, en mis más oscuros días. Apareciste de forma tan inefable, como un dulce ángel que socorre almas en la oscuridad, con esa cálida y etérea sonrisa que todo el mundo ama de tu persona.

Eres la luz que ilumina nuestro sendero, me siento tan frágil cerca de ti, que siento desfallecer de saberte prohibida. Sé que he nacido en este mundo con la única misión de protegerte, pero no puedo evitar amarte en silencio como lo hago, sé que de alguna forma estoy traicionando mi misión, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Se además que no he sido la única que ha sufrido en silencio amándote, pero al igual que una de las estrella fugaces, me enamoré de ti hace mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta. Este amor están nefelibato, que no puedo con él.

Sé que naciste para algo más grande que ser la princesa entre las princesas, ya que tu bondad es tan infinita, una misión que solo tú y nadie más que tú puede cumplirla, pero mis sentimientos son superfluos ante tanta grandeza.

Quisiera decirte que estas presente en mis sueños, eres la más dulce de mis fantasías, pero están doloroso despertar y saber que no eres mía, que solo se trató de otro triste sueño que llega a su fin con el alba al amanecer.

Perdóname, sé que esto es algo que jamás debió pasar, sé que debí evitarlo, pero ya no puedo más, no puedo… juro que lo intenté, las fuerzas me abandonan, me duele el corazón, moriré sintiendo esto que al principio creí que era una confusión o tal vez un sentimiento de admiración hacia ti, pero en el camino me di cuenta que no fue así, eres mi secreto inconfesable y mi sueño inalcanzable.

No sé cómo puedes estar tan pendiente de nosotras, a pesar de toda la carga que llevas en tu hombro, y sé que hay ocasiones en que me he sentido tan melancólica, pero, tú eres quién me devuelve la alegría, rodeándome con esa candidez e inmarcesible alma, que me haces sentir viva, con el solo hecho de estar a tu lado.

Pareciera que el universo se confabula, para dejarnos amar a alguien que solo nos ofrece su amistad sincera, pero sí de sinceridad se trata, debo decir que esto es tan perenne que no sé si tendrá fin el llanto ahogado dentro del abismo donde yacen de los sentimientos no correspondidos, ahí donde solo el silencio ahonda.

Discúlpame, ya no puedo escribir más. Solo espero que esto nunca llegue a tus manos, aunque lo escriba llorando, pero es lo que siento…

La guerrera del fuego que se ahoga en sus propias llamas.

….

-dejo de leer y volvió a llorar – Majestad yo… No… -agacho la cabeza.

\- Mi querida Mars, a veces una persona, no elije de quien enamorarse, el amor es algo que surge y aunque nos cueste muchas veces comprender, suele ser caprichoso – agarro su mentón – Mírame.

\- Majestad Yo…

\- Nunca se avergüencen de lo que sienten en su corazón. Pero sabes que ella ama a Endimión y tiene una misión.

-si lo sé majestad, yo no pretendo decirle lo que siento, sé que ella sufriría mucho al saberlo.

-Chicas, todas ustedes acérquense– dijo la Reina mirándolas – No lloren por favor.

\- Majestad - dijeron ellas.

-Les agradezco el amar a mi hija. Ustedes saben cuánto las ama y de ser necesario, ella daría su vida porque ustedes sean felices. Pero ella tiene un destino más importante, que ni el propio Endimión podrá evitar.

\- Le va pasar algo? – dijo Sailor Jupiter

\- Ella estará bien? – dijo Sailor Mars.

\- No, no me refería a eso – Les dijo- Es que ella no es cualquier princesa, ella tiene una condición especial; al ser la guerrera nacida del amor, será la guardiana de toda la luz y la esperanza en el universo, será eterna... e infinita como el cosmos.

\- No la entendemos majestad – dijo Venus.

\- Aún no es tiempo de que ocurra, pero tarde o temprano eso pasará. - Miró a Rei- Mi querida Mars, te estaré eternamente agradecida por cuidar todo este tiempo de mi hija y no tengo nada que reclamarte ni reprocharte. Solo les pido que vivan su vida al máximo, rían y amen que la vida es corta. Mañana más tarde ella tendrá que cumplir su misión y lo hará sola, sin ustedes. Ese es su destino. Ustedes seguirán cuidando la descendencia lunar, pero a ella no la volverán a ver, no habrá más vidas juntas (Mientras todas derramaban lágrimas) Perdónenme mis queridas inners, pero hasta a mí me duele esto que les estoy diciendo.

\- Gracias majestad- le dijo la guardiana del fuego llorando.

\- Bueno mis queridas guardianas es momento de retirarme, mi gratitud es infinita para con ustedes. Cuídense mucho – desapareció.

\- Chicas – volteando a mirarlas- perdónenme.

\- No tienes que decirnos nada Rei… Ahora entiendo muchas cosas – le dijo Amy– ante el asombro de esta.

\- Nosotras siempre te apoyaremos – dijo Makoto.

\- Si claro, para eso somos amigas – Dijo Minako.

\- Muchas gracias chicas, debemos seguir cumpliendo nuestra misión de proteger a nuestra princesa– dijo Rei.

\- Sera mejor regresar a Tokio, ya es muy tarde – dijo Amy.

\- Yo manejo el auto – Dijo Mina aún con tristeza.

\- Rei volteo a ver a mako – sucede algo?

\- No lo sé – Mientras miraba el cielo – Me parece que la luna está más grande de lo normal y su brillo es más intenso.

\- Debe ser por ella – dijo Amy con tristeza.

-A que te refieres – Respondió Mako.

-Siempre sucede los mismo, nunca lo habías notado? – Dijo Rei Mirando la luna- Siempre que ella está mirándola, la luna reacciona de esa forma.

-Seguramente –dijo Amy – ahora mismo lo está haciendo.

Mientras en la ciudad de Tokio una rubia se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, mirando desde el balcón de su habitación la hermosa y resplandeciente luna llena, no sabía por qué, pero lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos – Siento una gran tristeza y un vacío en mi corazón, como si algo estuviera pasando en estos momentos… ¡Chicas!- pensó.

-Fin-


End file.
